Episode 8533 (11th July 2019)
Plot After Cain and Nate are separated, Debbie demands to know if what Nate said about the garage is true so Zak explains Lisa inherited a garage in Scotland and she left it in her will to her and Belle. Debbie can't believe Cain was planning to sell the garage behind her and Belle's back. Will follows Dawn up Main Street and questions what she's doing with the misshapen chocolates. Dawn tells her dad she needs money for Lucas then orders him to do one. At Home Farm, Andrea informs Priya that she heard he being sick. Priya lies she has a bug but Andrea knows there's more to it. As Sam and Lydia clean up Wishing Well Cottage, a postcard from Samson arrives. In the postcard, Samson refers to Sam and Lydia as his parents which causes Lydia to burst into tears. Nate gleefully watches on as Cain is given a hard time by Debbie, Faith and Zak. Once Debbie storms off, Nate and Amy get up to leave, but before they exit the pub, Nate comments it's nice to see someone telling Cain the truth. Cain orders Nate to keep his nose out and reminds Amy he can make things difficult for her. Robert believes Victoria is letting Lee dictate her life and Aaron is helping her by selling the Diddy Diner for her. Victoria hates that Robert keeps bringing up Lee and tells her brother that if anyone is letting Lee dictate things, it's him. Andrea realises Priya has an eating disorder although a worked-up Priya insist she's way off the mark and orders Andrea to mind her own business. Amy knows that when Cain mentioned making things difficult, he was talking about her having access to Kyle and questions his nerve. Nate tells Amy she must have rights. Amy states she gave Kyle up for adoption, tried to kidnap him and then was out of his life for years although Nate questions why Cain has more of a say than her. Priya returns home to Holdgate Farm but she collapses as she carries the shopping into the kitchen. Soon afterward, Jai and Laurel discover Priya sitting on the floor surrounded by fruit although Priya lies she just dropped the shopping. Debbie tells Belle about the garage. As they discuss what they're going to do about it, Belle tells Debbie that life is too short to be fighting with Cain. Jai hurries Priya out the house so he and Laurel can have the house to themselves. Once alone, the pair passionately kiss. Sam doesn't understand why Lydia is freaking out over the postcard. Lydia explains Samson is talking like she's his mum, but she can't be his mum as bad things happen to children she's a mum of. After dropping Amba off at dance, Priya heads up to Home Farm and admits to Andrea that she has an eating disorder. Sam explains to Zak and Chas how Lydia thinks her miscarriages are some sort of punishment for what happened to her baby. Chas suggests Lydia is trying to find a reason to explain why her baby died. Sam states what happened wasn't Lydia's fault although Chas explains Lydia believes she deserves to be punished so she thinks something bad will happen to anyone who thinks of her as a mum. At that moment, Zak receives a call from Jessie warning that a reporter is sniffing around. Priya feels awful for passing out whilst she was looking after Amba and admits she doesn't know how she's going to deal with her eating disorder this time. Robert tails Lee and a woman back to the woman's house. As Robert takes pictures of the pair together, Aaron calls him so he's unable to capture a picture of Lee aggressively grabbing the woman by the arm. Nate encourages Amy to speak to a lawyer about her rights to Kyle. Debbie appears at Butlers Farm and asks Cain why he didn't just tell her about the garage. Cain assumes Debbie has come for another row and declares he's had enough. He snarls that she and Joe deserve each other then walks out the room. Cast Regular cast *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isobel Cameron *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Lee - Kris Mochrie Locations *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *Home Farm - Living room and entrance way *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Back garden *Holdgate Farm - Corridor, living room, driveway and kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Unknown street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *A postman is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes